Maximum Spies: Gallagher Girl & Maximum Ride
by rikucrazy13679
Summary: Max,the flock and their new member all get into Gallagher Academy for girls and Blackthorne Institute for boys, to become spies.They have tons of adventures. Crossover with Gallagher Girls.Pairings:Fax,Iggy x Liz,Cammie x Josh, Zach x OC.1st story
1. Intro

Hey guys this is the first crossover between these stories that I'm aware of. Anyways, since this is in Maximum Ride, I'll tell you about Gallagher Girls so if you haven't read it, you can catch up.

Basically, the Gallagher Academy for Girls is a top secret spy school for geniuses and children/relatives of spies. Cammie is the daughter of the headmistress, and is really good at blending in. She falls in love with a normal boy from the surrounding town, but has to break up with him when her mom finds out. Then they find a boy school like theirs (Blackthorne Institute for Boys), and she meets Zach, a boy spy, but they only kiss once, and she is obviously not over her ex, Josh. Her most important class is cove-ops, where they learn how to do missions.


	2. SPY ON!

Hi, this is my first story… so don't flame me if it's bad, I'll get better in time.

Summary: Max, the flock, and their new buddy go off to Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute. They get into all sorts of adventures and romance. Summary sucks, but story line is good.

**Liana's P.O.V.**

_Whoosh!_ I heard the sound of a fellow classmate sliding down a rappelling hook. I didn't even blink; this was quite common at my new school: The Gallagher Academy for girls. It was a school for spies; only geniuses and relatives of spies got accepted, so it was pretty good luck that my best friend, Max, and I were mutants and exceptionally smart. You are probably asking right now- if we're mutants… how did we even get into a spy school? Well, let me start from the beginning- about 9 months ago. And before you ask, no, no one got pregnant.

_-Flashback, 9 months ago- June-_

**Liana's P.O.V.**

A girl with long auburn hair, a five foot seven frame and model curves is being dragged into a building by 5 erasers. She has just turned 15 and her parents have recently died. She recently found out her uncle was a spy and her dad had worked for itex. Now that he was dead, they were taking her in. How would I know this? This girl was me, nine months ago. I wasn't trying to brag… in fact when you're a mutant; all those curves weigh you down and cause unwanted attention… especially if you're a spy. But let's go to the part where I become a mutant.

"Miss Hanley, you have two options… death or becoming a white coat." A white coat who had been one of my dad's friends told me apologetically. I was pissed, apparently since mom had taken experimental itex pills during her pregnancy with me, I had an I.Q. of 180, and the white coats thought I would be perfect for their staff. Thoughts raced through my mind... which option was better; death for me or possible world Armageddon? I looked around the room and saw cages. The last one was filled with 2 boys and a girl about my age, a twelve year old girl, a boy about 11, and a girl about 8. They all had wings, and the youngest girl winked at me before I heard an 8 year old's voice in my head… _you can help us… free us... think of something._

I looked at the girl again and she nodded. Well, that was kind of cool, maybe… yah! That would work. "Excuse me... but I have a solution that would perhaps benefit all of us. You can give me wings and superpowers; send me and the winged kids in the cage to my uncle who works for the CIA, and he will pay you. You just have to give every mutant in here the option to go free, and if they accept… never go after them or hurt them again." I offered. The look on all the white coats' faces told me that this would be acceptable. They brought me into a room, and then I passed out.

I woke up a week later with auburn wings tipped with white, telekinesis, visions(premonitions), sirening(being able to sing anyone into doing anything),and cyto, electro, pyro, & hydro(kinesis). (Ice, electricity, fire and water), for those who didn't know. I was brought over to the bird kids from earlier, and they thanked me before we left with my uncle. He gave us these pills itex had made to allow us to hide our wings and we all introduced ourselves. I found out the boys my age were Fang and Iggy. Fang was dating the spunky blonde girl my age who I found out was Max. Max was their leader, and considered the youngest girl (who was also blonde) Angel, her baby. Angel was the one who had used telepathy on me. The twelve year old girl was Nudge, who had creamy mocha colored skin. Gazzy was the last boy, he was 11, blonde, and Angel's real brother. My uncle told them his name was Luke, and I introduced myself as Liana Hanley.

When we got to Uncle Luke's place, he told the CIA about us and said we would remain top-secret and the CIA gave the flock REAL identities. Max was now a real citizen under Maxine Martinez, Fang was Wolfgang Ride, and Iggy was James-Ignatius Boomson. Nudge was Monique Thomas, Angel was Angelique Jones, and Gazzy was Gaston-Lee Jones. We found that Max, Nudge, and I would be going to Gallagher Academy for girls; and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy would go to Blackthorne Institute for boys. Angel was too young for these schools, so Uncle Luke would take her on missions with him for a few years. _**(Don't worry- Angel will have a part in this story!)**_ Max, Nudge, and I were then taken to get clothes with the boys, and after the summer ended, I was best friends with Max, and like sisters with Nudge and Angel.

_-END FLASHBACK, BACK TO PRESENT-_

**Liana's P.O.V.**

So, now we're back to where we are now. I am almost 16, and it's March. Max and I are room mates, and we share with one girl named Anna Fetterman. She may look frail- But WHOAH! YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET INTO A FIGHT WITH HER! Seriously, she is like the best spy ever. The three of us hit it off pretty fast; we let her in on the wings. Even though she wouldn't have seen them anyways, we felt it was better safe then sorry. Max and I caught up pretty quickly; we already knew all the languages so we got to be Sophomores. We had kept in contact with the boys, and we found out they were coming here- Tomorrow- the schools were merging! This would be… interesting.

**So… what did you all think? Should I continue? I'd love all feedback but NO flames… and if I get at least one review, I'll add another chapter tonight.**


	3. Boys with pompoms

_**Thanks to the person who reviewed. Anyways, here's the next chapter… hope you enjoy it!**_

**Liana's P.O.V.**

The dining room was abuzz with the talk of the schools merging, apparently, there was gonna be DRAMA! Cammie (who was friends with all of us... just not REALLY close), had gone out with this dude Josh at the beginning of the year. They broke up. He went out with a girl named Dee Dee, she went out with Zach, a Blackthorne student (I had heard about them from Fang…. He was Fang & Iggy's room-mate.) She later broke up with him and is now back with Josh. Anyways, things were going to be AWK-WARD! Max was super excited about getting to see Fang, and the others, but mostly Fang, everyday.

We headed down to C.O. class after dinner; we had one last mission before the boys came, we had to use our legends that were handed out to … be in a competition. It was written down which one we would be in. I was now "Rosalia- Lee Erin Casewell", a beauty pageant winner five times over, who was entering the "Miss Cheer Cheeriness" competition. I was the "head cheerleader," and my team consisted of Bex (Helena Carr), Anna (Sally-Marie Combs), Cammie (Stacy Morgan), and Max (Marlene Rae Smith). We were the "Dragons" and we were wearing these hideous purple and pink cheer uniforms! (I was going to kill whoever picked those later) After tons of back flips and moves we used on a regular basis… we surprisingly came in second place, after a group of guys- Wait is that FANG? AND IGGY!? AND BOYS IN PINK LEOTARDS?!!!!

"Max! LOOK! IT'S FANG! AND-" I was then cut off by Max running up to them yelling "IGGY! FANG! Nice pink costumes Boys!" we were laughing, but then I realized she had blown the boys cover…and they might try to do the same for ours! I saw an evil glint in Fang's eyes… UH OH! "Run! Our cover is about to get blown!" I yelled to my team and into the communication unit. We ran outside and back to the place we had been dropped off at, and boarded the helicopter telling the pilot to "HIT IT!" We had all gotten our missions done, but Max would probably get yelled at.

*******************************************************************

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I showered, straightened my hair, did my makeup, pulled on my most flattering uniform set, slipped on some jewelry, and added perfume and combat boots. Then I had to help Anna, Max, Tina, and half of the other girls in our dorm. The others were with Macey. Then my roomies and I headed to the entrance hall and saw over a hundred boys. There was one there that especially caught my eye: he was tall with dark brown hair, and he was obviously very muscled. He caught my eye and winked at me. I blushed back, turned away, and knew that this was going to be an experience of sorts.

**Okay... only 1 person reviewed, so this is all you get… if I get more reviews with NO flames… I will post up more by 6:30 tomorrow morning. Thanks. ******


	4. AWKWARD!

**_O.k., I know I promised this would be up earlier… but I got sick with the flu at 4 yesterday morning…. Not so easy to write with an upset stomach- is it? Oh… this chapter is dedicated to _****_. Thanks for reviewing!_**

Fang's P.O.V.

I had seen my newest flock member staring at someone, and followed her gaze over to Zach. Wait… Zach?! He winked at her, and she blushed a very bright red. Max noticed where I was looking, and sent me a look that said she'd ask Liana about it. I nodded, and then Zach came up to me… "Hey, Dude! Do you know that chick over there? The one with the reddish hair, really tall, hanging out with the blonde? Because they're waving at you and they came up to you on that mission last night." "Uhh. Yah, the blonde's my girlfriend, Max; and the reddish haired one is my 'foster sister' Liana, I stay with her over breaks." Of course, he couldn't see or hear my quotes around "foster sister," but it was only semi true, so we needed quotes. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and I would live with Luke or "Uncle Luke" as we were supposed to call him. Iggy and Max would stay with his fiancée, Sara. "Thanks." Zach whispered before setting out to go talk to Liana. I hadn't told him about the wings yet... what if she assumed I had? "Hey, Zach… let me talk to her first… I need to tell her something important. I'll tap my hand once when it's ok for you to go over." I finished.

GGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGG

**Liana's P.O.V.**

I saw Fang walking over to us, Max giggled. Fang asked her to go wait with Nudge for a second, and then he'd go catch up with them. "Listen Lia, Zach," he pointed to the hot guy who had winked at me, "Doesn't know about the wings or powers, o.k.? Now he's going to come over here in a second… he thinks you're hot." At this I blushed again before speaking, "Thanks, Bro… now go have fun with Max." "Anytime, _Sis_." He said raising an eyebrow. Uncle Luke hadn't told him yet, he would tell us next week during break. Uncle Luke was going to adopt Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and I. Sara was going to adopt Max and Iggy. I saw fang tap his hand once, and then Zach started walking towards me.

"Hey, you must be Liana, your foster brothers talk about you all the time… they didn't mention you were this hot though." Instead of blushing, I decided to beat him at his own game. "They didn't say you looked like an underwear model either, Zach." At this HE blushed a deep crimson. "Thanks, so do you want to be my partner for the big Cove Ops mission tonight?" "Duh!" I replied. Great, I knew over 14 different languages and had super powers, and yet the best I could settle for was duh? Pathetic. Zach didn't seem to think so though. "Great!" He smiled, and I thought I was going to pass out. "Uh… do you want to go catch up with our roommates?" I asked, still lightheaded. Man, they should classify this boy as a weapon! He could seriously distract a spy girl. "Sure, I think your other foster sister, Monique or something, was taking Fang and Ig to our new dorm. "Cool… let's go!!"

We caught up with the flock & Anna at the new boys' dorm. It looked like Iggy and Anna were really hitting it off. And Max & Fang were-EW-making out. "Get a room!" Nudge yelled. "This is one." retorted Fang. "Guys, guys. Calm down please!" Zach was trying to calm everyone down, to no avail. The fight was getting worse and worse. Fang and Nudge were getting ready to physically fight and punch each other. I knew what I needed to do. I started to sing a lullaby; Fang & Nudge started to calm down, then hugged and apologized to each other. Everyone in the hall was being calm and getting along peacefully. "That was…. Amazing!" Zach said. Once again, I blushed. "Th-Thanks." I stuttered. Wait stuttering? Blushing? What the heck was wrong with me?! "Umm… do you want to go out with me this Saturday, we're going into Roseville. We could go to dinner and the carnival is back. We could do that too." "I'd love to!!" Unfortunately, I shouted my response across the quiet hall and everyone was staring. I just kept embarrassing myself in front of him.

It was Thursday, so after dinner, Anna, Macey, and Max decided to help me plan out an outfit. We decided on a black mini dress, a silver cut off jacket, a pink, rose hairclip, and black chucks. Cute & casual, but full of edge. I would also wear a diamond heart necklace with matching earrings. Macey would do my makeup on Saturday, and Nudge would help me with my hair. All I knew was that I absolutely could not wait until my date with Zach.

_**If I get at least 3 more reviews, I'll definitely add more before Christmas is over! No Flames Please! Thanks and Happy Holidays!**_


	5. Dates, exploding bushes, barf, and wings

_**Hey, it's me, Nikki. I moved categories again… sorry guys! Also… please review people!!!! Oh yeah... my first disclaimer! I'm not a boy… so obviously not Patterson, therefore I didn't write Maximum Ride. And the name's Nikki, not Ally, so obviously I didn't write Gallagher Girls either. I only own Liana, Luke, Sara, and the plot. Also… thanks to FAXloverTOtheMAX and totaltheTERRIER for reviewing! **_

**Liana's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it was Saturday! My date with Zach was today. Every time I thought about it, I felt all happy and smiley. It was sorta getting on Max's nerves. "Lia! Just stop with the smiles already! WE GET IT YOU'RE EXCITED FOR YOUR DATE…. SO WHAT?! YOU DON'T SEE ME SMILING AT FANG ALL THE TIME… DO YOU?!" "Actually, you do. Your entire face lights up when ever you see him and-"Nudge butted in before Macey covered up her mouth. Nudge got back to work on doing my hair up into a French twist, while Macey was applying a thin layer of makeup for that "all natural" look. We heard a knock on the door; Max opened it up to see Cammie?! Just great, I'd been avoiding her all week due to the fact I had a date with her now ex-boyfriend, Zach.

"Lia, I don't care that you're going out with Zach, I broke up with him, remember? As long as you're both happy, I'm fine with it. Now do you want some help with that zipper?" I nodded, and then smiled. I was happy I had such great friends. "What did I tell you about smil-" Max was the one cut off by Macey this time. "Let her revel in the moment." I nodded before turning back to doing up my Chucks. I looked in the mirror, I actually looked pretty decent. I thanked my friends, and then Max and I took our wing hiding pills again (because even though they weren't showing yet, we decided to be safe.), and we headed down to meet the guys. Max walked off with Fang, and I was left there with Zach, who was in a muscle shirt, jeans, and converse high-tops in blue. His hair was tousled, and he looked HOTT! We headed down to a diner, and ate. After that we went to the carnival, where we met up with Nudge and Gazzy, who were on a date. We decided to ride the Tornado (that ride that spins you around) and that's where our trouble started.

We were all in one claw thing, then we started to spin. Faster, and faster… until- "I don't feel so- BLAH!" Nudge threw up… all over me! "EW! Monique… are you ok, hon?" I said. The attendant stopped the ride, and then Nudge and I ran inside a bathroom stall together. I used my telekinesis to remove the barf, the hydrokinesis for the smell, and the pyrokinesis to dry everything off. When we got outside, we were as good as new, and Zach decided to walk me back to the school. "I had a great time tonight, we really should do this again. You looked amazing." He said. "As did you." I replied honestly. Then he leaned into me and pressed his mouth to mine. Sparks and fireworks went off, unfortunately, they weren't just in my head. I had accidentally set a bush on fire. I quickly put it out before he noticed. "What was that?" he asked alarmed. "I doubt it was anything, you really need to sleep." I lied smoothly. "Yah, that must be it." He agreed.

**Max's P.O.V.**

After I got back from my date with Fang, I saw Lia in a bathrobe and her hair up. Nudge was apologizing over and over again, and Lia was saying it was ok. My best friends told me all about their dates, and I was surprisingly intrigued. "Nudge! You actually threw up on her during a date?" "It's ok, Max. She couldn't help it. She didn't remember she had eaten so much." Lia waved it away. "No! It totally was my fault! You were on a date and-" "Nudge, Liana! Both of you just drop it! I'm TRYING TO SLEEP!" Anna's voice came from the bedroom. Oops! We hadn't meant to wake her up. Nudge decided to go back to her room, but my roommate still looked worried. "Lia, you can be honest with me. What's wrong?"

"When he kissed me, I lost control of my powers. I set a bush on fire. I put it out before he realized, but I still had to lie about it. Fang told me that Zach doesn't know about our powers, even Anna knows! Our whole entire life is just a lie. What happens if the pills stop working? He'll be pissed if he finds out and I don't tell him soon. But who would want to date a mutant freak like me?!" Whoa! I had never heard Lia say that much. She must really be upset. It was time to take measures into my own hands, after all, I was Maximum Ride, and I always win. "Li-Li, I'm going down to talk to the boys now!"

_GGMRGGMRGGMMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMR_

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I heard a knock at the door, followed by it being pushed open, and there was Max. She pulled of her shirt to reveal a bikini top, and then whipped out her wings?! "Zach, we all have something to tell you. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge (Monique), our younger sister Angel, Lia, and I are all mutants. We have wings and powers; Lia was normal until she found us in a lab and agreed to get mutated to save our lives. Fang and Iggy are the ones that have been lying to you, not Liana, so don't take it out on her. We can be normal just like everyone else." Max said.

Zach glared at me, before Lia burst into the door (we REALLY need to get that lock fixed.) She whipped out her wings too, and Zach's expression turned into an amazed one. "Zach, Max already explained, but I'm a-" "Angel, you're an angel!" Zach exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I want to go out with you again?" "Aw thanks! But if you think I'M an angel, you really have to see our younger sister Angel. You could probably go for break with Fang. We're taking Anna." Lia said. "Wait- you're taking Anna?! How do I look, no really! I can't see!" Iggy butted in. "Alright, you can come. But don't tell anyone!" Then everyone in our room squealed, and Max & Lia flew out the window. Zach turned to me. Time for the interrogation.

_**Over a thousand words! YAY!!!!!! Anyways, if anyone has any ideas, I'd love them. Please review, but NO flames! Thanks!- Nikki**_


	6. Vacation pt1

_**Hey, it's me again. I'm on vacation… so I might not update as often. Just wanted to let you guys know, I have a poll up in my profile, and whatever character wins, I'll write a crossover involving them and the second place character. Anyways, disclaimer time! I'm not Ally Carter or James Patterson, so I don't own Maximum Ride or the Gallagher Girls series. I also don't own Atlantis or any of its attractions. I only own the characters of Liana, Luke, Sara, Chad,**_ _**Maelinda, and the plot. So now, without further distraction…. DRUMROLL PLEASE!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**_

**Liana's P.O.V.**

It would be a week tomorrow since my date with Zach, and tomorrow we all left for break. Apparently Zach had gotten all of the information out of Fang the night we revealed our wings, and he was still totally cool with it. I had already packed up my stuff. Uncle Luke was going to break the news about the adoptions tomorrow, and we were all spending spring break in… ATLANTIS!!!!! No one else but Angel and I knew though.

"Are you sure you can't tell me where we're going?" Zach begged. I had helped the other girls pack up yesterday, and now we were each taking a boy to pack. "Nope. Sorry, but pack A LOT of swimsuits and shorts and more muscle shirts." I was silently begging for the muscle shirts… he looked awesome in them. "We're going someplace really warm." I had already packed up the girls too. Anna was helping Ig find his shirts, and Max was helping Fang get his clothes in the closet (Translation: Making out!) I put Zach's last shirt in the suitcase, and winked at him. "Later. Come on girls, we need to get sleep before the plane ride tomorrow." We headed back to our dorm, and I don't know about the others, but I instantly fell asleep.

_GGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGG_

**Liana's P.O.V.**

I threw on my travel outfit, which was a blue beater, denim short shorts, flip-flops, and a turquoise blue string bikini underneath. Max was wearing the same, but in red. Nudge was going to wear it in purple, and Anna was already in it in thing pink. The outfit flattered all of us, bringing out Max's tan, Anna's hair, Nudge's height, and my curves. We all looked pretty hot if I do say so myself. We grabbed our suitcases, and boarded the private jet outside the door.

The boys were already inside. Fang was in a black t-shirt and black jeans, Iggy was in a polo t-shirt and khaki shorts, Gazzy was in a striped t-shirt and jean shorts, and Zach was in a blue hoodie over a blue muscle shirt and khaki shorts like Iggy's. HE LOOKED AMAZING!!! His dark chocolate brown hair was hanging yummily over his eyes. I brushed it out of the way, and he kissed me. We weren't together, but we were more like friends with benefits.

We were just standing there when Uncle Luke, Sara, Angel, and Total came marching in through the door. "Where are Max and Fang?" asked Sara. "They both went into the bathroom, and now there's a lot of moaning and screaming coming from inside." Gazzy said. Sara's eyes went wide, and I think mine did too. Then, the bathroom door opened, and Max & Fang came out all disheveled. "I hope you guys used protection!" Iggy joked. Sara and Uncle Luke just looked horrified. "Well it's about time they got laid!" Total spoke. Anna and Zach looked really shocked. We had all forgotten to mention Total. "Aww! He's so cute!" Anna squealed. Total licked her hand. The adults took Max and Fang to the back of the plane, and we were all seated. The seats were in sets of two, and the order was: Angel & Total, Iggy & Zach, Nudge & Gazzy, Anna & I, Uncle Luke & Sara, and finally; Max & Fang. I took out my iPod, and Anna listened too.

I fought back a laugh when I heard the song that was shuffled on; "Ur So Gay" by Katy Perry. It reminded me of my ex-boyfriend Chad. Chad had always worn designer clothes, makeup, and acted like a girl. We finally broke up when he started wearing heels; 4 inch heels. I don't know why I ever liked him to begin with. I changed the song to When I Grow Up by PCD. Then Nudge had a great idea; not! She hooked up my iPod to this karaoke machine, and pulled up her and me to the microphone. "Nudge, with my powers, this could end up REALLY bad!" I begged. But instead, she didn't listen; and when I sung "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake, everyone started turning and walking towards me. When I stopped, everyone instantly rounded on Nudge, and the karaoke was over. No one wanted to know what would have happened if I had sung a worse song, we could have all died.

Anna had switched places with Zach, and was talking intently to Iggy. "So, Bird Girl," Zach paused, "What are we doing tonight?" "It's a surprise, you'd have to force it out of me, but I doubt Angel would let you." I said confidently. "I don't think so; I gave her a new bear. She's on my side now." He smirked victoriously. "Oh, really?" I asked seductively, playing along. I licked my lips. "I don't know, I think you're gonna crack first. I bet you fifty dollars." I said. Then he smiled, ran a hand through his hair, and caressed my cheek. I felt my restrain break as I got lightheaded. "We're going to Atlantis." I sighed. Then I realized what I had done. OH CRAP! "Thanks." He grinned cockily, "Oh yeah- you cracked first, you owe me fifty bucks." I groaned, handed over the cash, and made Fang go sit with him instead. "You cracked?" asked Max. "You know me too well." I said. I sat there quietly with max for the rest of the flight, feeling quite defeated. Zach just looked smug and victorious.

_MRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMR_

We landed in Atlantis around 4 pm. We would be staying in the Royal Towers. We had gotten suites; Nudge, Anna, Max, and I would share one, the boys would share one, and finally; Uncle Luke, Sara, Angel, and Total would share one. I was secretly dying to wear my new bikini; it was black with strings on the sides, and a seashell in the center of the top. We checked in, and then headed to the pools. I noticed guys staring at me, (it WAS kind of revealing) but I didn't care. I only wanted one guy to watch me. Too bad he was so secretive. I probably wouldn't notice if he was staring at me. We decided to go on the lazy river, only to find it wasn't so lazy after all. We had gotten into groups of two for our rafts. It was Iggy & Total, Anna & Nudge, Gazzy & Angel, and Max & Fang. That just left… Me & Zach; who I'd been sort of avoiding since my embarrassing defeat on the plane.

As if earlier wasn't awkward enough, we had to sit with him in the back part, and me in the front. All of a sudden, I had a vision; I hadn't had one in a while, so this was a big deal._**–A boy wearing guyliner, pink D&G bikini bottoms, heeled flip-flops and Versace sunglasses was coming up to me on his tube. He had a girl holding onto his arm, and was yelling something at Zach & I. -**_It was on this ride… I had to get away; I didn't want my powers to go out of control if I got pissed at him (which would probably happen.) I tried to act calm, while subtly moving the water faster in our area with my mind. "Lia, what's wrong?" Shoot! Zach had noticed the emotion in my eyes; almost no one could do that. "I had a vision. My ex and his new squeeze coming up to talk to me and yelling at us. It was sort of creepy, and it happened in one of the caves with the rapids and fire off to the side. Maybe it could be avoided if you and Max switch tubes." "I think I like this tube." Zach said, and then we got into the cave. "Liana, darling! Over here, my you look nice. Did you do something with your hair? Yes you did. The blonde highlights really bring out the green in your eyes." Shit! It was him!

**Zach's P.O.V.**

We got into the cave Liana had mentioned, and a guy's voice rang out. He was speaking like a girl though, and wearing something I had recognized from one of Grant's swimsuit magazines. He was even wearing heels- in the water! I was seriously starting to wonder about Lia's taste in guys. If this was the type she went for, why did she go out with me? I was basically the opposite of this guy. The girl in front of him looked like one of those snobby brats that only cared about expensive things. She had on a gold and diamond necklace that said "Maelinda". "This is Mae, she's mah new gurrlfriend." He seriously pronounced it that way. "I'm Zach, Lia's…." What was she? I saw panic in her eyes, this guy was starting to piss her off. "Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend." I leaned over and kissed her. We were mainly friends with benefits for now, but he didn't need to know that. We were taking things slow. After meeting her ex, I could definitely understand why. Then Mae started yelling at Liana, telling her she was a slut and a whore. Lia's eyes turned pitch black.

All of a sudden, the water rose up (we were out of the cave now) and pushed Maelinda and Chad off of their raft and into a ladder. Their raft drifted away, and Chad started yelling at a lifeguard. "These clothes cost me well over a thousand dollars! This vacation is ruined. Come on Mae, we're checking out and going home!" Chad ranted and raved, while Liana and I headed to Leap of Faith. I comforted her and told her that no one knew it was her and that it was awesome. We finally got to the Leap of Faith; it was a water slide at almost a vertical angle, and it had an acrylic tube that ran through a shark tank. Just when we were about to go down; someone screamed. I looked down and saw Angel swimming with the sharks and talking to them. Damn! This wasn't good.

_**I felt bad about not updating, so I made it long, almost 2,000 words! If I get good reviews, NO flames… I'll post more long chapters by Saturday at the latest. Please checkout the poll!**_


	7. Vacation pt2

_**Hey… it's Nikki again. I decided to write more, because I thought it was mean to leave you guys hanging. Anyways… thanks to my regular reviewers; totaltheTERRIER, and FAXloverTOtheMAX. Also... people aren't checking out my poll! And I don't own anything but Luke, Sara, Liana, and the plot.**_

**Zach's P.O.V.**

Lia had mentioned that Angel could breathe underwater and talk to fish, but obviously no one else knew. People were starting to freak out… really bad. Heck- I was even freaking out myself, it's one thing to know a little girl can breathe under water… it's another thing to see it for yourself. "Angel! Angel, get out of there right this instant!" screamed Lia. She really had the protective older sister thing down. She knew that Angel was safe, but she was keeping our cover as normal teens. She butted in line, pulling me along, and jumped down the Leap of Faith… yelling Angel's name all the way down.

_GGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGG_

**Liana's P.O.V.**

I was just about ready to jump of the top and spread out my wings to get Angel, but I couldn't. Instead, I got off the slide, telling Zach to call Max through her button comm unit. I ran to the side and controlled the water while distracting everyone by making a table move around with my telekinesis. I moved Angel out of the water just as Max got there, followed by Fang. "ANGEL!!! MY BABY!" Max was really upset. I turned of the distraction, and looked at Zach in a way that meant "Lets leave them alone." He nodded, and we walked over to another slide.

_GGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGG_

**Max's P.O.V.**

I got down there just in time to see my bestfriend pulling my baby out of the shark infested waters and I totally freaked out. When Lia left with Zach, I immediately started to freak out at Angel. "Ang- what were you thinking?! I know you can breathe underwater and talk to fish… but no-one else except for our group knows! We could have all been exposed, and you could have been taken away. I couldn't lose you… or anyone else in our family." "I'm s-s-sorry M-max." Angel had started to sob. "Baby, it's ok. The important thing is that you didn't get caught. But you never will do that again. Right?" "Yes." Angel agreed. Fang just stood there looking relieved. He pulled me into a kiss, and hugged Angel. "Angie… be careful, ok?" _Fang is the bestest big brother ever!_Angel thought into my head. AWW! I smiled, and we went off to gather the flock, Anna, Zach, and Luke & Sara.

_GGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGG_

**Luke's P.O.V.**

After we got back to the hotel suite that Sara, Total, Angel, and I were sharing, we talked to her about what had happened earlier. She already promised to never do it again, so it was time to talk to the kids about the adoption. Angel already knew, and had said they wanted to be adopted. I would adopt Fang, Lia, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. Sara would adopt Max and Iggy. Max's mom Valencia, and her sister, Ella had been murdered by Jeb earlier last year. After they all agreed, Fang set off to Liana.

_GGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGG_

**Liana's P.O.V**.

Fang pulled me aside. "Is this what you meant by bro last week?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "_Thanks sis_." into my ear. "Fang, you and Liana can go shopping for yourselves and the others. Here is 1,000 dollars. Knock yourselves out." Luke(dad or uncle?) said. Fang and I flew out the window. "Uhhhh… you take boys, I'll take girls." I said. Fang nodded. O.k., we were back to one word answers. I flew around until I saw a Victoria's Secret store. Perfect!

_GGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGG_

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I looked around until I found a hot topic. I smirked as I went in. I brought all the boys black outfits like mine. Then I went to a bathing suit store and brought them all black bathing suits. Finally, I brought them all black shoes. Then I snuck back into the hotel and threw all of their old clothes away. They would have no choice but to wear it.

_GGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGGMRGG_

Liana's P.O.V.

I had already brought Max a red babydoll set, Nudge a purple lingerie set, Anna a blue one that matched Nudge, and then I looked for myself. I finally settled on to things; a black negligee, and a green silk nightgown. These could work. Then I went to a department store in the city, and brought us all matching microminis, camisoles, and heels. Mine was green, Max's was red, Nudge's was purple, and Anna's was blue.

I headed back to the hotel suite to give the girls their outfits, but instead came face to face with an interesting sight. Outside our door, all of the boys except Fang were there, dressed head to toe in black. "What did he do?" I sighed. "He tore up all our clothes and left us these!" Gazzy sounded mad. "I hate black!" "Same here!" agreed Iggy. Zach looked amazing, but pissed. If someone tore up all my clothes, I would be pissed too. "You look great." I told him. He smiled for a second before saying, "Thanks, but I'm still going to kill Fang." "Is he in there?" I pointed to the door. They all nodded. My new brother needed to learn not to mess with clothes, so I let them all in. They instantly attacked Fang, and left our room. "Sooo…." I said, trailing off. "CLOTHES!!!!!!!!" screamed Nudge. I handed my new sister her bag, and she instantly opened it. "Wow!" she said. "I love them!" I handed the others their bags, and they liked them, but not as much as Nudge. No one ever liked stuff as much as Nudge. "OOOH! WHAT DID YOU GET??!" Nudge screeched. I showed the girls my stuff, and they all liked it too.

We walked out the door in our new outfits, and Zach instantly came up to me. "That outfit is great, but I like the underwear better." I was speechless. But Nudge wasn't. "How did you know that? Did you sneak in or-" She was cut off by Zach saying, "Spy, remember?" "OH! DUH…. We're all spies too and we go to school with you and-" Anna cut her off, "Thanks Nudge." And with that, we all went off to the shark tank in the aquarium, where the boys were keeping Fang hostage.

_**Did you like it? Review. Do you want to know what happens to Fang? Review. REVIEW IF YOU WANT FANG TO LIVE!!!!!! But no flames please… or else he dies anyways. ALSO…. PLEASE checkout my poll. And my new story! (If its not up yet, it will be soon.)**_


End file.
